This invention relates to electronic communication, and more particularly to assisting communication with an intended communication partner.
The number of available electronic communication mediums and potential electronic contacts is rapidly expanding. As a result, the likelihood that an electronic communication is with one of one or more other contacts with similar identities is also increasing. In electronic communications it is therefore increasingly likely that the originator of a message will mistakenly select an unintended recipient. It also becomes more likely that the message recipient may respond to a message believing the sender to be someone else.